


The never ending tales of the  Stark Family

by PrincessShuri16



Series: The official tales of the Stark Family [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Because I said so., Do not tag as a ship thanks, Gen, Happy Iron Family AU, Harley Keener is Pepper Potts’ biological child, Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Morgan Stark is Tony’s biological child, Morgan is Pepper Pott’s biological kid, Nebula is Pepper Pott’s biological child, Nebula is Tony Stark’s biological kid, Ned Leeds is good bro, Now a two-shot, OC is Pepper Pott’s biological child, OC is Tony Stark’s biological child, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers, The Author Regrets Nothing, The author does not follow the marvel cinematic universe timeline it already messed up lmao, The writer herself is fixing the mess the Russo brothers left us, Tony is an helicopter parent and we stan him for it lmao, Tony is good dad, badass pepper potts, she deserves happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessShuri16/pseuds/PrincessShuri16
Summary: Peter Stark just wanted to relax from his trip in Europe, but unfortunately for him, his little brother Harley has other plans for him.or:  Harley’s pranks went too far, and then brotherly fluff at the end.Two completed chapters posted at the end of the series.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker
Series: The official tales of the Stark Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715614
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. The Not so Great Prank

Author note: Hello everyone, welcome to my newest story! 

This story is not connected to my other stories, The Mysterious Saga of Peter Stark-Potts and the Spider-Ling and his little brother.

By the way, Peter’s secret identity will not be revealed. 

This story is based on the events of Peter’s school trip in Europe and dealing with Fury’s mission and the Great Fishbowl incident. 

  
  


Before I end this on a short note, Peter is currently sixteen years old in this story, and Harley is eleven, Nebula is twenty-six, Viviana is eight while Morgan is four. Nebula is Tony’s biological daughter in this story. She deserves some love honestly. 

She is mentioned briefly until I explore her later on in this parallel universe series and well I hope you all enjoy it!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Meanwhile at the Stark Family’s lake house cabin residence. It was a family of superheroes; may I introduce you, Iron Man, Rescue, Iron Patriot, Iron Girl, and Iron Spider. 

Tony and his wife are proud parents of their five children; Astrid Stark who is the Stark’s eldest daughter or simply the entire family member who called her by her middle name or respectively, which is Nebula. She recently graduated from her university in Phoenix, Arizona, and was the Valedictorian of her class. Led by post Endgame events, after Captain Marvel snaps her fingers, and Thanos has died; as she flees to Earth after the entire group celebrates to get tacos. Nebula remembers helping her parents and her brother, Peter as she wore the Iron Girl suit but as several months went by, as she was now on world tour, but as she finish the final run of her performance; she decided to come back home after taking hiatus from music. 

She started a fashion brand, which is Geek, classy, and gothic styles. 

Followed seven years later, when the loving couples welcome their second child, Peter Anthony Stark. Peter is the rebellious teenage and genius son of Tony and Pepper. He is on the school’s decathlon team and goes to a genius school, which is Midtown High, the best school of the decade, an New York Times reporter once reviewed in a review. 

Little did the public know he was the web-swinger, Spiderman.

Then followed by Harley Jarvis, as Peter became the middle child; and they have five years difference; while Nebula and he are twelve years apart. Despite his lack of height; he has a trick up his sleeves! 

Then as followed sixteen years later prior to Nebula, nine prior to Peter, and lastly 

Harley, four prior to Viviana’s birth.

Just as you were all expecting that was the last child, no the answer is no. Followed by the birth of Morgana Hope. Everyone just called her Morgan. Approximately, prior Nebula was just twenty, when her youngest sister was born, then Peter was thirteen when he held little Morgan, Harley was eight, and Vivian was four.

As Morgan grew older, she wanted just to be like her older sister, V. 

Eight-year-old Viviana was at her Girl Scouts meeting, and Four-year-old Morgan Stark wanted to tag along with her older sister. 

As you thought everything from what you observe my dear the Starks for once had a normal family day. Hah! You are wrong my dear readers.

Peter walked up to his room, after his date with his girlfriend, MJ. As he ruffled his little brother’s hair, who protested. 

”Hey! I just gel it.” Harley scowled. 

”Whatever Squirt.” Peter replied in an amused tone.

Harley smirked. Oh, big bro, Harley thought, you don't know what you just started.

  
  
  


Harley snickered as he uploaded a video of his big brother Peter getting hit by a bell during his school trip in Venice a loop multiple times. “Post!” 

Where did he get the footage? You may never know. He has a connection; that you all need to know.

As Harley crackled evilly; the video has already had 3000,00 likes and commentary growth on feed; Stark, you are the man! said one of the commenters. 

Meanwhile with Peter; 

As he woke up from his nap, he stretched as he jumped off his bed. He reaches for his phone as it beeps. ”Hey Pete, his Guy in Chair, Ned replied. ”You gotta see this.” 

Peter looked at the link of that video, Ned sent. Then he seethe at the sight, oooh Harley is so dead.

Later on, in the afternoon, “I couldn’t thank you enough for making my video number one, I decided to do a live stream party on YouTube for my success, and-“ Suddenly big mountain of footsteps echoed the room echoed throughout the walls, Harley didn’t even get to finish his sentence, as soon as his big brother angrily called his name, “HARLEY!” His big brother bellowed. He dropped his pencil from his desk.

“Oh, shit!” was Harley’s immediately gut reaction, “Well I gotta go!” Harley replied as he quickly ended the live chat as his subscribers sent him good luck to his early death by the trusty hands of his older brother. 

He needs to get the hell out of there now! Fast! 

He is going to throttle me! was his main instinct.

But it was too late, as his door opened and there at the speed of light, he spotted his enraged big brother with his burning brown eyes practically glistening through Harley’s soul.

“Hey big bro, how was your day?” Harley managed to say, as he took a step back as Peter leaned over him. 

“My day was good, it will be even better right after I crushed you!” Peter hissed. That was Harley’s cue to run.

  
  


As he walked toward his little brother menacingly as he cracked his knuckles.

“ Ahhh!” Harley squealed, as he quickly jumped out of the way as Peter lunged at him with his arms, reaching out to him.

“I’m going to web you until you throw up when I get my hands on you!” Peter hissed once again as he threw multiple webs trying to get to Harley. 

Harley jumped out of the way, as his little legs carry him as he dived under Peter’s legs and head out to his safe place.

“Honey, what do you think of the interior design?” As Tony brought out the Stark Pad.

“It's a little too funky for me.” Pepper shrugged. 

Sadly the husband and wife’s peaceful moments were suddenly interrupted.

As they spotted as the vase fell on the floor with no hesitation. As there was a fast-paced blur, that came out of nowhere as they spotted their older son chasing their younger son under the table, with arms reaching out as he tried to make a lunge for him. It was short-lived, as Peter tackled his little brother to the ground. As he webs him. 

“Freeze!” Tony said, as Harley now looked like a piñata. Then when they start to talk over each other. 

“Harley posted the video in Venice without my permission!” Peter hotly exclaimed, as he points at the now unweb Harley. He did not care if he got brownie points; as he got grounded once again for webbing his younger siblings.

  
  


“I got what the people wanted you so go off cry baby I guess,” Harley said amusedly.

“If you do not delete the video, I will sit on your head.” 

“You wouldn’t.”

“Wanna bet?!” As the web already dissolves as Harley tries to run only it fails, as Peter did sit on his head.

“Get off fat ass!” Harley fumed; this situation is indeed humiliating for the eleven-year-old. 

  
  


“Make me squirt.” Peter retorted back with a smirk. 

“Enough!” Tony and Pepper both roared; having seen enough of this banter. 

“You are both grounded. Harley for two weeks, Peter a month. Harley, delete the video, and Peter stop webbing your younger siblings this instance.” Tony replied as he pinched his nose.

“This is so unfair!” Peter shouted. 

“Ahhh, the Adult is talking. want me to make up two months instead?” 

“This is bullcrap.” As Peter kicked the ball, as he went upstairs to his room. Harley felt guilty; usually, when he pranks Peter, it was good old light-hearted teasing, but now Peter looked pissed then he ever did before. He needed to apologize for his actions. 

Peter barely ate, as he was in a foul mood, as he blasts the radio on.

”Pete, can I come in?” 

” I’m not hungry Dad.” ”Hi, I’m not hungry, I’m your bro Harley, who is really sorry.” 

”I just wanted to cheer you up after the post events of that bastard, Fishbowl.” 

Suddenly the door opened. 

”You know there are other ways to cheer a person up?” Peter finally spoke. As he jumped from his web hammock. 

”Yeah, what's the fun in that?” Harley crackled. 

”Why do you exist you little gremlin?” Peter groaned, Harley just smirked, that Peter now forgives him. 

”So wait, merely second, do you forgive me? Or do I wake up with a black eye?” 

” No we are good kiddo, but if you ever embarrassed me like that again, I will with no doubt  _ murder _ you; you be in it for it and several web wedgies coming your way. Understood?” As Peter glared at his little brother; deadly serious.

Harley gulped but quickly nodded his head without a word. 

Peter rubbed his hair once again, ”Come on Squirt, I teach you little Spidey moves.” 

”Holy shit, will I be an Avenger?”

Peter laughed, as he continued on ruffling his hair some more. ”Don’t get over your head, kiddo. Trust me, I learn from the hard way.” Trust me, the older boy did not want to end up grounded indefinitely by a red card from his dad, if he ever teaches Harley to become an Avenger. As the Stark brothers, walked to the training room center. You can still hear voices from the older boy and the younger boy. 

”Can I least be your sidekick?” 

”Harley… ” 

”What?” 

”We are having a good moment without killing each other. Don’t push it Squirt.” 

”Okay fine, bossy-pants.” 

”Whatever kiddo.” 

”Friday, saved this memory.” Tony said as he watched his kids finally getting along.

”Sure, Boss, I added that to your proud dad's library memories.” Friday chirped.  _ Well for now. _

”Dad, are you spying on them again?” His eldest daughter Nebula asked; as she came to visit on the weekends like she always does.

”Noooo Nebula. Not at all.” 

”Yeah sure, Dad.” Nebula replies as she rolls her eyes as if she did not catch her dad being a helicopter parent. As she helped her father build his new invention.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Harley! What the hell you are doing here?!”  
> Or: Harley sneak in Peter’s suitcase to get on the action, after he heard about the Great Fishbowl incident, while Peter is being the protective, mother hen, big brother for 10 minutes straight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know what you are all thinking. I couldn't get enough of Iron Family, so we are. This is the last chapter of the series by the way.  
> This is a bonus chapter, so it really not related to the recent chapter last updated. This takes place in Peter’s Europe trip.  
> Peter is 16, and Harley is 11.

Author note: To avoid confusion, my dear readers. This is taking place where Peter and MJ found out the truth. And by the way, Harley is still going to be in this chapter. I just felt to let you all know! 

Peter was wearing his Night Monkey suit and is was ready to finally kick Fishbowl’s ass for once and all. Fishbowl has put him through hell ever since he was trying to have a decent vacation on this trip. The worst part, he had trusted him and even see him as a friend. But only to find out it was all lie? MJ had left Ned and him’s suite room, that they shared. As his girlfriend wished him good luck.

”Dude, .... the suitcase is moving!” Ned practically interrupts Peter’s thought. ”Wait for what?!” Peter shouted, there you have it. His suitcase was moving, Peter felt his Peter’s tingle I mean Spidey senses were tingling.

He walked up to the case excepting to be another illusion. Only the situation was indeed real. Peter being braver of the two, he opened the suitcase. The mysterious figure was his little brother, Harley?

” Uh. Surprise!” the eleven-year-old shouted; Ned looked confused, and Peter was done.

”Harley! what the hell are you doing here?!” as the sixteen-year-old took off his mask to glared sternly at his younger brother.

”Uh other than I donate all of your clothes to make room .” Harley sheepishly added in a murmur as he jumped out of the suitcase and took a safe distance from his fuming big brother. 

”You did what?!” Peter shouted as he pinched his nose, and feeling the deja vu from his dad. Is this karma? Oh, how he wished he was the only child. 

”Well uh, cute story, after seeing the Fishbowl accident, I decided to join on the fun and helped you. I can be Spidey’s sidekick!”

”He has me, buddy.” Ned chimed in. Peter rolled his eyes. Yes, it was quaint he was surrounded with idiots.  
What is his life honestly? ”And who are you suppose to be?” Harley chimed back.   
”His guy in the chair.” 

” I’m sorry his what?”   
”Guy in the chair.”   
”No sorry dude it doesn't seem like you are famous.” Harley remarked sassily.

”Uh hurtful.” Ned’s face looked like he was kicking like a puppy. As he went to sat on his side of the bed.  
Peter scowled even more at his little brother. As he walked menacingly to him, Harley gulped. ”On the second thought, the hot tub looks nice, I’m going to go-” and as Peter grab him by the ear. Ned felt sympathetic for him, even despite the fact, he was roasted by the little twerp two minutes ago. ”Ouch!” Harley hissed, as his grip on his ear was pulled tighter. Peter finally let go of him in the hallway.   
  


”I’m going to ask again squirt, what the hell were you thinking?!” Peter mollycoddled; he was activated with his big brother mode. Then he stated. ”Then give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you for nearly putting yourself in danger and donating all of my clothes. Which by the way, you are going to buy me new ones.” 

He crossed his arms. At this rate, he won't be shocked if he has grey hair.

”Oh come on Pete; as like I said before I wanted to join on the fun!” Harley didn't care if he was whining. He wanted to be an Avenger for Thor’s sake! 

”No. It’s bad enough Furry has me tag along to his little boy band. You are heading home where you are out of here. I bet Mom and Dad don't know where you really are.” 

”They do.” 

”Really?” 

”No. They think I’m at a sleepover with one of my friends.” 

”That what I thought. Happy is taking you home.” 

”But-” 

”You are heading home, and that’s final.”

Harley sighed. ”Okay, bossy-pants.” Peter give him the death stare, Harley eventually found a duffel bag, and pack his clothes. Happy picked him up to take him to the nearest airport. Then Happy informed their parents, where Harley is really in. 

Peter was relieved at least the little twerp is now safe, even being grilled by their parents by the time he arrives at his destination. 

~Time skip 

Everyone was safe, and Fishbowl was dead. Peter finally kissed MJ, and Ned and Betty broke up. 

After a few weeks has passed, Peter arrived at his penthouse. He was greeted by his family members.

He even was tackled in a bear hug by Harley. 

”I’m glad you are safe bro and kick Fishbowl’s ass.” 

”Me too, kiddo.” As Peter laughed and ruffled his blonde curls.

It was good to finally be at home though. Sweet old home! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy it!  
> My Tumblr: theoffcialdeannawinchester.  
> My Instagram: bubblygreen60.  
> My Twitter account: Savvy Teen of the Press.  
> My Wattpad: BubblyMikey24.  
> My Pinterest: Deanna Winchester.


End file.
